a vampire! hiei story1
by hieislucky13
Summary: A girl brutally turned into a vampire is forced to join team Urameshi. She meet a certain dark haired demon and falls for him hard, what will happen?
1. Chapter 1

STORY START

I smirked. Tonight's bit should be easy. I was doing the usual Jewelry Robbery. It did kinda get boring after a while but I needed the money. I landed in front of the security camera. Ah, one of the great things about being a vampire, no reflection and can't be caught of camera unless wanted. And I definitely did not want to get caught.

I picked the lock and swung the heavy wooden door open. I looked at the cases. Are you kidding?! They weren't even locked! I sighed and opened the diamond case. I swiped all the gems and began to fill my jewelry bag. I never took more than I could fill my small bag. It was a thick leather bag a bit larger my fist. They didn't have many diamonds though.

I went to the rubies. I smiled. This was my sisters birthstone. I filled the rest of the bag with them. I looked over to the emerald case, my birthstone. I looked them over. A small emerald set in a white gold ring caught my attention. I plucked in out and put it on my finger. Perfect fit. I smiled and headed out the door.

This was a perfect night.. Or so I thought. I twirled the bag on my finger with it's leather strap. I was about to walk into my flat when I blacked out. I woke up in a comfy red chair. I was in a bright yellow room and a cherry wood desk with a large chair behind it. This looked so familiar. "Hey Yumi," came the voice I REALLY didn't want to hear.

I sighed. "Hey Koenma," I said. "You know, I'm getting really tired of you stealing from the humans," he said, "Please don't make me sentence you to Oblivion." "B-But it's not like I take a lot!" I said holding up the bag, "Only enough to live comfortably." "Get a job," he said. "You know how that always turns out, I can't control myself around so much fresh blood," I said angrily.

He sighed. "I know, so, I've decided to give you a job." I gave him a confused look. "Really? Wait.. What's the catch?" I asked narrowing my eyes. "You'll be helping humans," he said. I turned away. "I'll manage on my own," I said, "Put me back in London Koenma." He bit his lip as if thinking. "You shouldn't hold such a grudge it's-" "What have the humans done for me?! Eh! Answer me that!!" I screamed.

"But you used to be human," he said. "And then I got bit and became something worthy of slaughter. Something humans either despise or don't believe in," I said. He sighed and nodded. "The offer will always stand," he said. I nodded and he teleported me back to my flat. I sighed. I went to my fridge and pulled out bagged blood.

It wasn't like I had been a vampire for long. I was bitten when I was 15 and it had been 3 years since. I downed the blood thinking of my situation. Every other time when Koenma called me in I just got a slap on the wrist, but now he was making threats. It wasn't like I was killing. I didn't like the idea of killing someone or making them something like me.

I'd think about the offer, even if I didn't like it, it's better than a punishment. I flopped down on my bed. I didn't know why I had it, I couldn't sleep or anything. I could be knocked out by a serious blow or heavy drugs but not voluntarily. I don't want to help humans! But I can't get a job without attacking someone. I had terrible self-control in those situations.

Damn you Koenma. I hated Spirit World. I sat up frowning. "Fine Koenma, I'll help the stupid humans," I said to the room. A few seconds later I was back in the yellow room. "So you'll take the job?" he asked. "Whatever will get you off my case," I said rubbing my temples. He nodded and turned on the big screen. "Yusuke I'm teleporting the team," he said to a guy with his black hair greased back. "Alright," was the short reply. Soon 4 guys arrived out of thin air.

"What did you want Koenma," the guy with orange hair said. "Say hello to your new team mate," Koenma said cheerfully. I frowned at him. "So what is it that I have to do?" I said. I could tell that two of these guys were human but the other two, demon. "You will have certain criminals to bring down, that is all," he said. Why did it sound like he was leaving something out. "So, why do I have to have team mates?" I asked. He sighed and said, "You always know the question I don't want you to ask." "Damn straight, now tell," I said.

He laughed nervously. "Well, you'll be risking you life each time," he said. "That's it?" I said. He nodded. "Oh well if that's it then just call me in when you need me," I said. "It's not like that," Koenma said, "You will have to live in a mansion, paid for by the Spirit committee." He added at the end. "Why?" I asked. "That's just the way we do things around here," he said with a cheesy smile. My eye twitched. "I have the urge to kill you right now Koenma," I said through gritted teeth.

He nodded. "That can be understood, anyway, the ogres just finished moving your stuff, bye!" he said and teleported us to the mansion. "How I hate Spirit World," I muttered darkly. The guy with orange hair stood behind me. "Hey baby, I'm Kazuma Kuwabara, what do you say we get to know each other better?" he said. I brought my elbow back hitting him in the stomach.

"Not even in your thoughts," I said. (If you follow me I'll show you to your room)Ahh! I'm hearing things now! (no, I'm Hiei, a telepath) which one are you? (the one with red eyes) The short one? (as if your one to talk) yea I know (I'm a good 2 inches taller than you) yea I know, sorry about the comment, Im just a bit pissed (I understand, just follow me)

The guy started to the stairs and I followed as Yusuke laughed at Kuwabara. A guy with red hair smiled as I passed. Not a creepy smile but a polite smile. I nodded back and followed Hiei up the stairs. All the doors were different colors. He stopped in front of a blue one. (This is your room) "Thanks," I said aloud. He nodded and went through a black door across from mine.

I turned the door-nob and opened the door. The walls were a midnight blue with yellow stars and moons painted on them. I smiled. It felt like home. There was no bed but a futon couch. In the corner there was a desk, complete with a black laptop, over 100 mechanical pencils, 2 shelves of college ruled paper, and a desk lamp.

Off to the side there was a full bathroom: 1 shower, 1 bath, sink and toilet. Oh yea, I could get used to living like this. There was a mini-fridge on a stand next to the desk. I walked over and opened it. 15 bags of blood, type AB. A note on the front said the would put 15 more in every month. They must have been trying to build up my strength. I usually only drank once a week.

There was no TV but a rather large Music system with all the equipment. Next to that was a rack of CD's. My eyes widened. They had all my favorite stuff! I smiled. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad here. (I'm glad you think so) AHH!!! Have you been listening in this entire time?! (Your thoughts amuse me) Glad I can be of service. (Your very different) Thanks for that. I actually take pride in that. (you should) What? But he didn't answer. Oh well.

I fumbled through the CD's and found the album: American Idiot. I put it in and turn it up till I couldn't think straight. I smiled and let my thoughts wander for a few hours. (You don't sleep?) No I'm a vampire, I don't need sleep (oh ok) I didn't know whether it was good or bad that he could read my thoughts. Sure it was like an instant telephone line for when I was in trouble, but he could listen to a perverted thought. I tended to have a lot of those. (Really now?) Get out of my head right now damn it! (No) why?

(I already said your thoughts amuse me) rawr (rawr to you) I turned my music up louder so I wouldn't think and concentrated on the lyrics. (You're a smart girl) I didn't respond (I listen to you later, I actually need sleep) ok, bye (good night) And the conversation was over.


	2. Chapter 2

NO RECAP!

It was a long sleepless night as usual. All night I though about my human life. My memories were still fresh from the past where blood ran through my veins since I was only 15 three times. My family must be worried sick about me, but I couldn't risk hurting them or even making them what I was. My family was very religious and I was scared of what they would do to me even though I was their flesh and blood. Well, flesh at least, I don't have their blood anymore.

My sister wouldn't mind I knew since she did not believe in God. I wasn't so sure of my mother but the rest would probably attempt to destroy me. Ah well, I got a good fifteen years and it was over. I shut my eyes and stopped breathing. I would at least try to shut off my mind. I made myself till I couldn't take it anymore. "come on…," I begged myself, "Just 2 minutes of a dream.." But, as it should be, I could not (would not) fall asleep.

I got up full of anger. I accidentally tore the top off of my bag as I searched for my art book and pencil. I flew through the pages searching for a blank one, and my hand worked as if it was a machine. I realized I had stared drawing a pair of eyes, piercing crimson. I sighed and threw it across the room. Why did it have to be so hard?

(good morning) it's morning? Oh fcking joy (what's wrong with you?) I can't sleep! Unless heavily medicated or knocked out (I could do the second if you want…) no thanks I think I'll just take a shower. Is there anyway I can block you from my mind? (… no) I know there is, I'll just ask Koenma next time I talk to him. (are you sure you don't want to be knocked out?) positive (fine)

And with that he was gone. I was left to shower in peace. I really didn't know how well his powers worked and whether or not he could see me. That would really suck. I took a nice long shower and put on a black tank top with camo cargo pants and my black lace up army boots. I walked downstairs and saw that the red headed guy was cooking breakfast.

"Any way I can help?" I asked. "If you want to you can make the pancakes," he said with a smile. "Forgive me but what is your name?" "Yumi, yours?" I asked. "Kurama." "Nice to meet you." We cooked in silence for a while.. Until I started having fun with the pancakes. I was seeing how high I could flip them. Poor Hiei came in when I messed up and a burning pancake hit his face. "What the Hell?!" he yelled pulling the pancake of his face and flinging it at me. I dodged and it hit Kurama in the face.

"Children," Kurama mutter pulling the pancake off his face and throwing it in the trash. I couldn't help but giggle a bit. Kurama smiled at me and started working on the baked beans. I smiled. This reminded me a lot of cooking with my step-mother. Ah, how I missed the human days, yet I also didn't. The only reason I'd want to be human was to see my family even though I hated dealing with them.

(Wow, your old life was a bit complicated) grr….

I immediately mentally grabbed something that would make him cringed. Hmm.. My first kiss should work.. (you really think that will work? I'll probably just want to kiss you myself) What?!

He ran out of the room and up the stairs. Oh.. My.. God. Well that was strange. I continues cooking trying /and failing miserably/ to not think of it. That was so weird. Just then the voice I hated most boomed through the house. "Attention all Detectives. Come to the front room to receive your mission," Koenma said. I sighed. Well this officially sucked. Kurama and I walked into the front room.

"I have a new mission for you, not too hard don't worry about that," Koenma said keeping my temper at bay. "All you have to do is pretend your in school and watch for any demons running around." "High School?! Koenma you know I can't be around people! I'll surely kill someone!" I shouted. "That's why Hiei will be in all your classes and will pretend to be your significant other so he can stop you at any time," Koenma said calmly. "B-Bu-" "No buts Yumi, this is your job," he said that and clicked off.

You have to be kidding me. First Hiei gives me a strange now Koenma had to do this. Significant other? Why not just call if for what it was. He would be acting as my boyfriend. The kind of person I'd been avoiding for 5 years..

FF 2 days

"But I don't wanna go!!" I shouted. Kurama had worked so hard to get me all pretty and my struggling wasn't helping. "I don't want to kill anybody!" I screamed again. Yusuke just slammed the car door as soon as he got me in the car. We would now call Kurama, Suichi. I got to keep my name though since no demons knew me. Yusuke was Chris, Kuwabara was Todd, Hiei was James, and I got to be me. Yay.

My new school skirt was so uncomfortable. I HATED skirts. Why, WHY did this have to be the dress code? Ah well, At least I was taking the year before I was forced to drop out. I would be able to daydream in my classes. But how would I resist the blood?


	3. Chapter 3

NO RECAP!

Kurama was driving. "Now Yumi, don't worry. We won't let you kill anybody," Kurama said. I sighed and leaned my head against the window. This was so not fair (at least you don't have to change your name) yea, but you don't understand, I'll really try to kill people! (I won't let that happen.) Thanks I guess.

It was pouring outside. I personally didn't care but Kurama handed me a umbrella. "No getting wet," he said. I sighed and nodded. We stepped up the stone stairs and headed for the office. I smelled the sweet blood. I gulped nervously. Please, PLEASE, don't let me kill anybody. We walked into the room. My eyes went wide. The smell was so much stronger here. I bit my lip.

Kurama was talking but I couldn't hear. There was only the smell. Hiei wrapped his arms around my waist. (are you okay? You look like you're about to faint) I-I c-c-can't hear.. My thoughts were even scrambled. Hiei was practically holding me up. The principal pointed to me. Hiei kissed my hair. My eyes widened and everything became clear. I could hear voices.

"..Is she alright?" he asked. "Y-yes," I said, "I'm sorry, I forgot my inhaler at home and I felt an asma attack coming but I'm better now." Yusuke looked at me surprised. I gave him a reassuring smile. The principal nodded and handed us out schedules. It was just as Koenma said. Me and 'James' had the same schedule. We went to our first class which was AP Calculus.

I had an idea. I just wouldn't breathe. That would stop the blood from reaching my senses too much. I stopped breathing and stepped into the room. The teacher introduced us and gave us two seats at the back of the room. Hiei actually paid attention. I frowned. Why bother? (I don't know your human schooling, I don't know any of this) Are you kidding? I took this stuff 4 years ago! ( How the hell does this stuff work?!) I'll tutor you at home.

Out of all the classes gym was the hardest. Mainly because I always had to be near someone. The coach was all about teamwork. Also this was an all girls class which meant there was no one to stop me from killing one of these girls. Finally school was over. I practically ran to the car. Hiei came a few minutes later. "How can you stand the guys at home?" he asked. " I can take one or two humans at a time, but that place is crawling with them," I said. Kurama had told be to keep my hair down today. I hated it!

I always put my hair in a ponytail or at least a braid so it wouldn't get in my way. My hair went past my mid-back. Hiei was looking at his AP calculus book with a lost expression. "What..the..hell?" he said. "As I said, when we get home I'll help you," I said. He sighed and nodded. I really want to sleep. Kurama got in the car followed by Kuwabara and Yusuke.

(The rings under your eyes are really purple.) Yea, I really want to sleep. (Maybe Koenma could give you some help) maybe.

The ride home was silent except for the small talk comments from Hiei. I had forgotten about the conversation from the other day. "Hey, can I use you as a pillow?" I asked. Hiei frowned and said, "I suppose so.." I leaned on him, closed my eyes, and stopped breathing. Nope. As awake as ever. We pulled into the driveway. Koenma was on the screen when we got home.

"Good Evening Detectives! How was your first day?" he said in a cheery tone. "Blood," was all I muttered. He nodded. "Well at least in will build up your resistance. By the way, I know what you were thinking, and there is a way you can sleep," he said. I raised an eyebrow. "Hmm?" "I'll even make it where you can sleep every night," he said. "What's the catch?" I said narrowing my eyes.

"Only 2 conditions. First, you have to be nice to me," he said with a triumphant smile. "Your already pushing your luck," I said. "And secondly, you have to sleep in the same room with someone. Not in the same bed, but room. I asked my father to allow you some lenience," he said. My eyes widened. "That's it?!" I asked. "Yup," he answered. " I love you Koenma!!" I yelled and attempted to hug the screen. It was true, not having dreams for the past 3 years was driving me off the deep end.

I smiled, immediately in a happy mood and ran up the stairs 2 at a time. Then I realized something. Aren't all the other people in the house guys? Oh yea.. Well Fck! Who would let me and not try any funny stuff. I considered Kurama. He was polite and sweet. But back when I was human I used to talk in my sleep and I knew myself better than to think I wouldn't be embarrassed. Yusuke? No thanks. Kuwa- no way in the seven hells. I guess I'll just have to ask Hiei.

(ask me what?) I bet you heard. (no I just started listening.) ok well, will you sleep in the same room with me? (sure, but I like my room so you'll have to sleep in my room) that's fine, thanks Hiei. (no problem)

Yay!! I pulled my mixed music CD out of my bag. I had had this CD for over 5 years. I put it in the stereo and turned it up all the way. I felt like dancing. I hadn't ever really tried since I was 10. I knew back then I couldn't dance and no one wanted to watch. I smiled. No one's watching. I started to dance. I sang along to the music and moved to the hypnotic beat. It felt like 10 seconds when the lat song ended. I laughed and felt to my knees.

I felt really small, like when my sister would come home totally wasted and turn up her techno. I looked at the ceiling and let the tears fall. My sister. I really missed her. She was how old, 26 now? Huh, maybe I should visit her, as long as she wouldn't tell anybody else. My grandparents had such plans for my future, then I'd disappeared. I didn't feel like I could face them. I was too weak.

I shook my head. All the past, it's over and there's no changing it. I went to my dresser and realized I didn't have any pjs. That's right, before I didn't need them. I went across to Hiei's door and knocked. "Hn?" was all the response I got. I opened the door and stood there frozen. Hiei had just stepped out of the shower with a towel around his waist.

I shut the door, my mind not comprehending. I opened in again to see him give me a weird look and I shut it again. For the first time in 3 years I felt as if I should be blushing, maybe even a nosebleed. I knocked again. "yes you can borrow some sweats and a t-shirt," he said through the door. I walked in. He was a little better now, he had on some boxers and was pulling a t-shirt over his head.

"Th-thanks," I mumbled as he shoved the shirt and sweats into my hands. I turned and ran out of the room. Kyaa!!! I didn't really think when I was picking who I was staying with! I shouldn't sleep in the same room with a hottie!! I leaned against my wall. Nice Yumi, real nice. I took a quick shower and pulled on the clothes he gave me.

I grabbed my book bag and headed for his room. I didn't even knock this time when I opened the door. He was sitting with his Calculus book in front of him. "Need some help?" I asked. He nodded. "Wow, their starting us off with 7th grade work Hiei, you really don't know how to do this?" I asked. "I can add, subtract, multiply and divide," he said. Unlike me, he could blush. I smiled. "Well we've got our work cut out for us, let's get started."

FF 2 hours

"Ahh!! My brain hurts!" Hiei was holding his head. "Well we just finished so you can rest your mind. Besides, it's not like we did much," I said. He gave me a surprised look. "How can you say that?!" "All we're doing is combining systems…" I said trailing off. He rolled his eyes and fell back onto his black carpet. I laughed. "It's 10:30," he said sighing. I nodded. "So.. How exactly are we sleeping?" I asked. "Well as you can see my room isn't that big and I don't have a couch. Do you mind sleeping in my bed?" he asked. I gulped. No of course not. I only nearly saw you naked earlier.

"Good," he said. No!! I forgot he could read minds!! He smirked. (Don't forget next time) Damn it. He stood up and crawled into the bed. "Why is your bed so tall?!" I asked. "I dunno, I like it that way," he answered shrugging. The top was above my waist. I hauled myself up and ripped back the covers. I was really happy. I finally got to sleep.

I leaned back against the pillow and closed my eyes. As soon as I did that I began to dream..


	4. Chapter 4

NO RECAP!

I was running with my vampire speed. My family was just as fast if not faster. They were holding torches and pikes from the dark ages. I kept running. My sister ran up to my speed. Her eyes were red. "Why didn't you come back for me?!" she hissed. Her body morphed into a bat. The bat leaped on my and pinned my to the ground. It bit a chunk out of my marble skin. But there was no pain.

The rest of my family caught up turning into their own demons. They all began to feast on my flesh. The blood painted over my eyes. Then it dimmed to black..

I woke up breathing heavily. I was sitting up. Hiei had his arms around me. "Are you ok?" he whispered. I sucked in deep breaths even though I knew it wouldn't help. "N-Not really," I said. I was shaking. "I'm sorry you had to be here for my first nightmare," I said. "You were talking in your sleep," he said letting me go now. I laughed as the mood lightened a bit.

"What was I saying?" I asked. "You were saying 'No not you too, please, not my family' and.. I saw it too," he said. I nodded. It only made sense that he could see my dreams. "What time is it?" I asked. "2 A.M. ," he said. I suddenly got the thirst. "I'll be right back," I said as I ran into my room. I threw opened the fridge and pulled out a bag of blood. I tore off the corner and started to drink. When I finished it I threw it in the trashcan. I felt for my fangs. They were really sharp right now. They soon faded back to the human form.

I walked back to Hiei's room. He was already asleep. I smiled. He looks so cute when he's sleeping, totally defenseless.. That gave me and idea. But it vanished when he started talking. "Yumi.. Please don't -don't go Yumi.." He whispered. My eyes widened. I crawled over to his ear and whispered, "I'm not going anywhere, I'll stay as long as Koenma needs me.

Then he grabbed my shoulders and flipped himself on top of me. "KYAA!!!!!!" I screamed. Hiei immediately woke up and scramble off me. "Oh my God I'm so sorry Yumi," he shouted. He got a bit confused when I started laughing. "What the hell? If it's such a good joke then why did you scream?!" he asked angrily. "Yo-your face!" I said between my fit of laughter. I pictured the image in my mind to let him see it.

Then he started laughing too. Kurama burst through the door and saw me and Hiei on the floor, laughing and holding our sides. Kurama frowned. "Could you guys be a bit more respectful for the other people living here? We do have school tomorrow," he said. I stopped laughing and said, "Sure thing Kurama." I gave him a big cheesy smile. Kurama sighed and nodded. Hiei and I crawled back up in the bed. I smiled and fell asleep again.

It felt like the next second I woke up. I hated sleep like that but beggars can't be choosers. Hiei was still asleep. I smiled. I got up and went to my room and changed into my school clothes. I put my hair in a ponytail today thankful to get it out of my face. Hiei was already down stairs eating when I got down. "You're slow," he said. I hit him playfully and got my backpack together. In no time Kurama was in the driver's seat with us in the back.

School was normal. Rumors were already spread that I didn't eat. I really hate high school drama. Instead of Hiei acting like my boyfriend he was acting like my best friend. I didn't mind though. We were all at the lunch table, only 3 more periods to go. "Man, I hate school," Yusuke said. I nodded. Gym was actually fun for once. In my old human life I was the slowest, here I was the fastest. I had my face in my hands just spacing out.

Hiei wrapped his arm around me and continued talking with Kurama. I looked up at him but he didn't pay attention. I focused on a spot on the floor. The blood wasn't as overwhelming now. I could smell someone approaching. Their blood smelled awful! "Hi Hiei!" the girl squealed. Hiei raised an eyebrow and asked, "Do I know you from somewhere?" "Huh? Oh, no you don't but I was just wondering if, well, if you wanted to go out with me," she said in a sickeningly sweet way. I mentally cringed. Hiei's eyes were wide in shock. Maybe he's never been asked before, he should have been expecting it though. He's hot. ( why thank you) I hate you ( sure ya do)

He smirked at the girl. He turned to me and grabbed my chin. He put a hard kiss on my lips. When he was done I felt a little light headed though I never need air. Her jaw dropped. "How could you like her?! She's so ugly!" the girl screamed. The whole lunch room went quiet. Hiei stood up and was about to tell her off, but I beat him to it. "What did you say?" I asked. She gave me a smirk. "Ugly, that's what you are." My fists tightened and my bangs covered my eyes.

( you said you didn't like killing) today could be a wonderful exception. ( I'm afraid I can't let you) He grabbed my wrist. "Yumi, I think you're the most beautiful girl I've ever met, there's no way I'd give you up for that slut," Hiei said out loud. I nodded and sat back on the seat. The girl looked horrified. She 'hmphed' and walked away. "You're eyes are red," Hiei whispered to me. I nodded and focused on calming down.

Back when I was human I was called ugly constantly. I was the ugly girl and it really showed when I was with my friends. I missed them a lot too. (they're normal again) thanks (for what?) not letting me kill her, I would have regretted it (no problem) Gym was awful. I got so many stares of disgust that I just wanted to hide away.

"Ok girls! Track today!" the gym teacher said and we went outside on the track. It was really cold outside, I loved it. I started running immediately. I stopped hearing everyone else and just ran around the track. I didn't want to blow our cover so I ran really fast for a human. After I finished a few laps the coach said I could go change back.

The rest of the day went easy since I was in all of Hiei's classes. The ride home was very quiet. It had started to rain. When we got back in the house I was soaked to the bone. I threw my bag down and headed to my shower. I was about to go in my room but Hiei grabbed my wrist. "Here," he muttered handing me some shorts and a tee-shirt. I nodded and numbly walked into my room. I peeled off the clothes. I thought about asking Koenma to not make me go to school, but it sounded so cowardly.

I took a long shower and put on the clothes Hiei lent me. Luckily I had no homework today. I walked into Hiei's room. He was already in there and under the covers. "Did you want to go to bed early?" he asked. I gave him a tired smile and nodded. I crawled under the covers. Hiei wrapped his arms around me and pulled me to his chest. "I'm sorry for what that girl did," he whispered. "It's fine, I just thought that part of my life was over," I whispered back, "I was always the ugly girl." He kissed my forehead. I smiled.

Any girl would be lucky to have him. Then I fell asleep.

HIEI'S POINT OF VIEW

I couldn't help but listen into her mind. For the most part it was numb, totally blank. I don't really understand though. Just one girl called her ugly. But when she came in the room she said something about 'that part of her life being over'. I wish she would have thought about it more. (any girl would be lucky to have him) If only she knew I want her to be that girl.. But I had no time for this, we have a mission that we need to finish.

But I haven't even sensed any demon's besides the ones here. Maybe one day I can take her to see her friends. Perhaps she would like that. Wait.. She's starting to dream..

DREAM

My hair was the old mouse brown it used to be, my freckles weren't faded out, my eye's were hazel, and I was the old chubby me. Sort of. I was older, maybe 18. I was in a coffee shop with my friend Lacey, we were talking about classes. Apparently I was going to Harding. Then a guy a bit taller than me came up. He had black hair and olive skin, his eyes were chocolate brown and he was as chubby as me. He put his arm around my waist and kissed my cheek. I blushed and kept talking to Lacey-

end of Dream

I woke up with someone shaking me. "W-What?" I asked. Hiei looked at me. Not with his usual sweet stare but with something of jealousy. "What's going on?" I asked. "Who was that guy?" he said. Wow he really gets to the point. " I don't know, why did you wake me up?" I was getting kind of angry now, this was the first good dream I'd had in 3 years, and he woke me up! He shrugged and laid back down.

I rubbed my temples. "What time is it?" I asked. "5 a.m. ," he muttered. I sighed. "I seriously don't know who that guy was, he seemed familiar but I don't remember him. Sorry my dream woke you up," I whispered. He nodded and turned over to face me. "You'll be able to sleep in tomorrow," he said. " I will?!" I asked. Was I not going to school? "Tomorrow's Saturday," he said. Oh, right, I knew that. (Sure you did) " 'Night," I said. He pulled me to him again and said, "Sweet dreams."

I didn't dream but fell into a long dreamless sleep. I didn't wake up till 12:00. Hiei's red eyes were looking right at me. I yawned. "So what do you want to do today?" he asked. I shrugged. "I dunno," I said , "You?" " I was thinking maybe we could go and get you some pj's," he said. I nodded and said, "That'd be a good idea." "Maybe we can see some of your friends too.." He trailed off. I shook my head. "I'm not strong enough for that," I whispered, "Maybe another day." He nodded and I jumped of the bed.

I went to my room and threw on a black tank top, jeans, and my black army boots. I pulled my hair up in a ponytail. I actually wanted to go outside today. I hardly ever got to go outside during the day. I was always afraid I would kill some one. I pulled my bag on, drained a bag of blood, and raced down the stairs. Hiei was already there twirling the keys on his finger. I smiled. I still had quite a few gems from when I stole.

I looked down at my finger, the ring was still there. "We need to go to a jeweler's first," I said, "I need to sell these." He nodded and started walking to the car. My jaw dropped. My dream car. A black Jeep Wrangler. He frowned. "Aren't you going to get in?" he asked. I nodded and pulled myself in.

We went to a jewelers where I sold a fourth of the gems for 5,000 pounds. We bought some pjs and walked around for a bit. Something in the window of a pawn shop caught my eye. I was a large Katana with emerald cut as stars put into the blade. The sheath was black with green dragon winding up it. I just stared. Hiei followed my gaze and pulled me into the store. Before I realized what was going on we were headed home and the blade was in my hands.

"Hiei, thank you so much," I whispered. "She speaks! Oh and you're welcome," he said. I smiled at him and studied the sheath. I never was a normal girl. Most girls freaked out over flowers or chocolates. My perfect gift was a bladed weapon of some kind. We got home and we went up to my room. I flipped through my numerous CDS. "Nickelback?" I asked. He nodded and I put the CD into the stereo system.

My room was clean at least. He busied himself by looking through my art book. I unsheathed my sword and kept looking at it. I traced the engravings with my fingers. I hadn't practiced with a sword in a while. (would you like to?) I'd love to.

Hiei went to his room and came back with his own sword.


	5. Chapter 5

NO RECAP!

Hiei was cleaning off his sword just as I was. It had been a heated battle and we both got our own share of scratches. But since I was a vampire I healed a little bit faster (pfft, you're already healed, it'll take me a while) I shot him a smile. It was true all that was left to heal was the gash on my back. I had actually cut Hiei up pretty bad. "Um.. Need some help?" I asked. He looked a bit shaky on his feet. "N-No," he said before he collapsed. I sighed and picked him up.

I brought him downstairs and put him on the table. Hmm.. He needs some bandages for sure. I walked over to the medicine cabinet and pulled out the alcohol and bandages. It was only when I pulled off his shirt that I realized how bad it really was. "Whoops," I muttered. Nothing TOO bad.. Not actual medical care.. Well.. Maybe he would need it if I hadn't been good at this stuff.

I wrapped him up and laid him on the couch. The one good thing about being a vampire, you don't get tired. I sat perfectly still on the end of the couch just waiting for Hiei to wake up. I wouldn't sleep tonight. Oh well. I guess he's worth it. The sunlight began to creep into the room when Hiei's crimson eyes finally flitted open. "You ok?" I asked. He scowled at me. "Peachy," he mumbled. "Anything I can get you?" I asked with a sympathetic smile. "Can I have some ice-cream?" he asked looking at the floor.

I nodded and made my way to the kitchen. Hmm.. What kind of Ice-cream? (Strawberry) Oh thanks. (no problem) I grabbed the strawberry ice-cream. How many scoops? (two) ok. I got his Ice-cream and put the bowl under his nose. "Um.. I can't.. move," he finished with a blushed. I quirked an eyebrow. Really? (Really) "Do you want me to feed you," I asked. He blushed even harder and nodded.

"Ok," I said shrugging. He opened his mouth and I got a big glob of ice-cream into his mouth. He looked so much like a little kid. ( I heard that. You don't look that old yourself) "Really? People used to think I was about 4 years older than I really was.." I said trailing off. Still not the fondest of memories. "I think you look younger than me," Hiei said. I put another huge spoonful in his mouth. "Cold!" He yelled. I laughed.

He stood up and ran to the sink to spit it out. He came back and put his face in his hands. "Damn that was cold," he muttered. I quirked an eyebrow. "I thought you couldn't move," I said. His eyes widened. Heh, you slipped up Hiei. He scowled and yanked the ice-cream out of my hands and started eating again. "What, do you like having me as a slave?" I asked teasingly.

HIEI'S POV

"What, do you like having me as a slave?" she asked teasingly. Well.. That would actually be nice.. But for some different reasons. "Nothing perverted of course," she said in a matter-of-fact way. Damn. "Actually that would be nice," I said with a smirk. She stuck her tongue out at me. I gave her my famous smirk. For some reason her face darkened all of a sudden. "I'll be right back," she said. She ran up the stairs. She must have had the thirst.

Just then the screen lit up with Koenma's face. "Hi Hiei!" he said in an overly cheery tune. "What do you want Koenma," I hissed. I didn't like him anymore than Yumi did. "You really need to start picking up your grades or you'll be transferred out of Yumi's classes! We don't need anymore instances like Friday, but you did handle it well. Be careful though, I'm sure you're aware of her power now," Koenma rambled. I rubbed my temples. It was true. Yumi had nearly lost control on Friday. "I'll work on it Koenma," I muttered.

Like the others I knew how to kill Yumi if she decided to turn on the humans but she was quite powerful, and skilled with a sword. "Good-bye Hiei," Koenma said and the TV went blank. Yumi bounded down the stairs as cheerful as ever. What was wrong with her?! "I just had a great idea!" she said. Uh-oh. "Since I've been doing better with the blood, do you think I could get a job?" she asked hopefully. She knew the rest of us were in charge of her, I guess that's why she was asking me.

"Umm, yea sure. You'll need someone to get a job with you though-" I stopped in mid-sentence. "No," I said firmly. "Please!" she said. She gave me the puppy dog look. I sighed and looked away. I didn't like dealing with humans. "I'll be your slave!" she said. I turned and looked at her. Had I heard her right?! Score!!! "Well, I suppose that's fair.." I said trailing off. She gave me a big smile and a kiss on the cheek and ran upstairs to get a newspaper. This could be interesting..


	6. Chapter 6

NO RECAP!

HIEI'S POV

Why, WHY did I have to say yes?! I stood next to Yumi who was the happiest girl in the world. She was in a green apron icing a cake. "Thanks so much Hiei!" she said to me. I couldn't help but smile back. Her smile was so.. Infectious. They had just given me garbage duty when they saw what I had done trying to ice a cake. Lets just say I'm not that good.

Well, I did get something out of this though. Yumi agreed to be my slave. I couldn't help but smirk at the thought as I swept. She seemed to be having a lot of fun. I began to listen to her thoughts. (Kyaa!!! I still can't believe he did this for me. I know he hates these ningens. I'd feel the same if I hadn't been one of them, why in the seven hells is he looking at me like that?) It was only when I heard that I realized I'd been staring.

I blushed God knows how many colours and turned away. (and he has a cute blush too) I smiled a bit. Nice to know she thought that. (Hmm, I sure hope he isn't listening, but I'll go ahead and admit it won't be bad being his slave, whatever he makes me do. Hopefully no housework, more along the lines of.. Well..) I was pulled from her thoughts when our manger began to speak to me. "Oh, Hiei, I'm sorry to trouble you but would you mind cleaning out the freezer?" the young ningen asked.

I just nodded. (Oh Gods he's so cute!) I really was tired of random girls thinking that. I went over and opened the large freezer. All of the random pieces of cake and icing were frozen into the ice. Would it be too bad to cheat..? I put my hand on the ice and it liquefied. I mopped up all the water and scrubbed it thoroughly.

YUMI'S POV

My first week of work was great! There was always something to look forward to after school and tutoring Hiei was beginning to be a lot of fun. On our break we put out our Calculus books and study. But the really fun part is when he gets the right answer, I give him a bite of cake and ice-cream. "48," he said. I nodded and fed him again. I read him another problem and he started to work on it. Could it get any better?

The bell at the front of the store rang and I looked up to greet the customer. I froze instantly as soon as I saw who it was. It was my sister. What the hell was she doing in London?! I buried my face in my calculus book. "59, hey, what are you doing?" Hiei asked. "Shh!!!" I hissed. He looked up and saw her. "Read my thoughts ok?" I whispered. That's my sister Selene, she looks a lot like my former human self. She's eight years older than me and if she finds me, well, let's just say my sister knows how to get this vampire down.

Hiei nodded and I slowly stood up trying to make my way to the back. "Hey you," Selene called after me. I gulped and turned around. Please I beg you God, don't let her recognize me. "I need to put a special order in for a cake. My mom's coming to visit me for Christmas and I'm not the cook of the family. Wait.. Have I seen you before?" she asked closing in on me. I shook my head no. Her eye's widened. "N-No, you c-can't be.." She trailed off. Hiei came over and stood in front of me. "What did you need miss," Hiei asked.

"J-Jen?" she said reaching out to touch my face, but Hiei blocked her again. "What did you need miss?" Hiei repeated the question but there was a sudden hostility. Selene fished through her pocket without taking her eyes off me. She handed Hiei a piece of paper with instructions written on it. "I'm sorry, you look a lot like some one I use to love," My sister said turning around. I couldn't take it anymore. I broke down. "U-Use to?" I asked, tears coming to my eyes. "Why should I give a damn about my sister when she abandoned me and my mother," Selene hissed. A knot formed in my stomach. "You don't mean that," I said with a trembling voice.

"You think I'm kidding? She left me with our emotionally wrecked mother who has to take even MORE medication to not be depressed!" She was shouting now. I fell to my knees. Selene gave me a strange look. "So you're Jen aren't you?" My sister asked bitterly. "You've turned into a cold heartless bitch," my sister stabbed at my heart. "Shut Up!!!!" I shouted, "You don't even know what you're talking about!"

"Oh really?! Did you not leave us alone in that God forsaken southern state?!" she screamed. (Your eyes are red.) Hiei take her outside so I can explain before I end up killing someone. Hiei grabbed my sisters arm. "What the Fck do you think you're doing shorty?" my sister hissed. "I suggest you come with me and don't call me short if you want to live," I answered in a calmly scary tone. My sister scowled but followed him outside and to the back.

I threw open the freezer to cool off, literally. Eventually I walked out the back door and saw my sister sitting on a box with a cigarette in her mouth and Hiei leaning against the wall. I took a deep breath. "Well sis, do want to know why I left? To know why I couldn't come back and never will?" I asked. She flipped me off and I smirked. "Well here's the truth, though I'm quite sure you won't believe me," I said.

"Try me," she said taking a deep breath from the cancer stick. "I'm a vampire," I said casually. "Jen, don't fck around with me, why'd you leave," my sister stubbing out her cigarette. "I just told you," I said crossing my arms. "Bull," she said. "Need proof?" I asked. She gave me a bitter laugh and nodded. "Fine" I muttered. Hmm what should I do? "Take you pick: inhuman speed and strength, drinking blood, but then you've already got one, my appearance," I said. She shrugged. "Plastic surgery," my sister muttered. "Hiei, will you bring me a bag of blood?" I asked. Hiei was gone for two minutes before reappearing with a bag of blood.

I bit into the corner and downed it quickly. My sister raised an eyebrow. "Strong stomach," she said. I growled. I picked her up with one hand. "So you're strong, it takes my boyfriend just one hand to pick me up," she said. Then I picked up the dumpster and balanced it on one finger. "Now we're getting somewhere," my sister said lighting another cigarette. "So now you believe me?" I asked. She nodded but she didn't seem very surprised.

"But you did answer why you didn't come back," she said. "I just learned how to control myself around blood," I said, "And I'm not coming back for fear of our crazy religious family." She just sat there thinking. She stood up and hugged and kissed my cheek. "Alright sis, I wont tell momma that I saw you tonight, but you really should see her sometime, she's been a wreck ever since you left," she said and started crying.

I patted her back until she stopped. She looked over at Hiei and asked, "Who is he?" "Her boyfriend," Hiei answered. Is that what he was to me? When did he start being that? "You finally got a cute guy," my sister said nudging my arm. I gave her a weak smile. "Well, I'd better head home, I'll stop in once in a while to say hi ok?" I nodded and she hopped the fence.

"So we're quitting?" Hiei asked after a few minutes. I just nodded. I couldn't deal with my family. No matter how strong I was physically, I was still, and probably always will be, an emotional wreck. I took off my apron and put it on the counter when we got inside. My manager looked at me. "I don't mind giving you a raise. Even though you've only been here a week you're the best we've got," she said with a pleading look. "I'll only do one last cake, and I'm going to pay for it. Tell the girl who picks it up that I'm sorry but I won't be where she can reach me," I said walking to the back and began to fill out my sister's requirements.

Hiei just watched occasionally getting tastes here and there. I finished five hours later and wrote my sister a note.

'Dear Selene,

You know I love you from the bottom of my heart along with the rest of my family, but mom's not the only one who got hurt. Don't you ever tell her you saw me because I know that would kill her. My dearest sister, you may be older and think you know what's right but I was forced to grow up a lot faster than you think. Trust me, this is for the better.

Love, your sister,

Jenna'

Hiei quit with me as well. "Hiei can we walk home?" I asked. He just nodded and I started down the dark street. Hiei caught up to me and gently grabbed my hand. "We'll find another good work place okay?" he said. I couldn't stop the tears now. I just nodded as the cold night began to freeze my tears to my cheeks. He kissed my forehead and we walked back to the mansion.


	7. Chapter 7

THIS IS DEDICATED TO LILYSTELL! BTW, SHE'S THE ONLY REASON I CONTINUED WITH THIS ONE! I REALLY NEED A 4 OR MORE RATED OR NONE AT ALL!

NO RECAP!

I felt so dead the next day. I had gotten restless sleep and even though I was part vampire I didn't feel good enough to go to school. Hiei had to go though so he could get the calculus homework. He couldn't afford to double up on assignments. Kurama, however, being the only sensible one, could stay home with me. I just laid down in Hiei's bed.

Kurama didn't mind the day off I figured out. He was playing solitaire at the end of the bed and I watched as he won every game. "So, Yumi, is there anything you wanted to talk about?" he asked and he shuffled the deck for the forth time. "Just family troubles Kurama. Nothing to worry about," I mumbled laying back on my pillow. "Did you want to take a nap?" he asked. I nodded weakly. He crawled under the covers and hugged me to him.

For some reason I felt really comfy and I had to ask him, "Kurama?" "Hmm?" "Will you be my big brother?" I asked hopeful. Kurama nodded and I fell asleep to his heartbeat. I woke up to Kurama holding a bag of blood in front of me. I tore at it and it was drained quickly. Kurama chuckled and ruffled my hair. "So cute," he said. I just stuck my tongue out at him.

"Hey, I have to fix dinner, did you want to help me or dream about Hiei more?" he asked with a smirk. My face would have gone red if I was human. "W-What?!" I shouted. "You were talking in your sleep, something along the lines of 'yea mom this is my boyfriend Hiei..' and 'Hiei for God's sake not in public!' It was really cute to listen to," Kurama said laughing. My eyes just widened. I scowled at him as he started to laugh harder. I picked up the pillow and hit him with it.

He grabbed the other one and we began to have a pillow fight. I duck as he went for my head but at last minute he switched and hit my stomach. Kurama ended up winning and was sitting on my back refusing to let me up until Hiei saw. About 2 hours later Hiei came through the door and saw Kurama playing solitaire on my back. "Umm.. Am I missing something?" Hiei asked. "Kurama thought it would be amusing to see your reaction," I grumbled.

Hiei smirked and said, "I should just leave him like that." "If you do I'll never help you in calculus again," I said in a bratty tone. Hiei huffed and pulled Kurama off me. Hiei piled his books onto the bed and scowled at me. "Show me the ways of the math dork, Yoda," he said. I shrugged and filed through the books. An hour later we were both finished with our homework and dinner was ready. Of course I never ate with them but talked and laughed with them.

Hiei was always quiet during dinner though so I never expected much out of him. When it was time to go to bed he just couldn't stop smiling. "What?" I asked. "Hmm?" "Why are you smiling?" I asked. "can't I just smile for no reason?" Hiei said. I gave him a skeptical look. Hiei smirked and said, "Fine, if you must know Kurama told me what you were saying in your sleep."

My eyes widened in shock.. And then I got really pissed off. "Kurama!!!!" I yelled. I ran for the door but Hiei got there faster and closed it. "Now why would you want to kill Kurama? All he did was tell me what you said, do you even remember your dream?" he asked. I shook my head no as I fumed. He smiled. "Can I test something?" he asked. I could tell he was trying hard to not smirk. I was instantly nervous but I nodded. He grabbed my hand and pulled me to him.

He put one hand on my lower back and one to tip my chin up. He breathed on my ear sending chills down my spine. "I'm going to kiss you," he whispered. Even with the warning it was a surprise. Hiei was a really good kisser. His lips moved softly against mine but he started to get a bit rougher. He ran his tongue along my lower lip and I instantly granted him entrance. Without realizing it my arms snaked around his neck pulling him closer.

He pulled away but left our foreheads touching. "I guess I was right," he said catching his breath. "What?" I said. I didn't need to catch mine, vampire. "Vampires are the best kissers," he said with a smirk. I should have blushed. I pulled out of his arms and turned away and tried to get past him to the door. "Where are you going?" he asked. "I-I need a walk Hiei, to think about some things," I said quietly as I headed to my room.

I pulled on a black hoody, baggy jeans, and my lace up boots. I went as quietly as possible down the stairs but Kurama was at the kitchen table. "What are you doing up so late Yumi?" he asked. "I'm going out for a bit," I said. "But-" "I need this Kurama, things just got a lot more complicated for me," I said taking my communicator off the charger and headed out the door. By the time I was on the road the full moon was shining with its usual splendor.

Hiei, if you're listening, I beg you not to. I need to work through some things, and I can't do that with you in my head. (fine) thank you. (Whatever) I just walked along side the road thinking. I can't be with Hiei, I know that. I've seriously started to fall for him though. But I promised myself I wouldn't hurt anybody else, and I just reopened a fatal wound for my family I'm sure. I don't think I could bare anymore. I can't break anyone else's heart. And I didn't want to have mine broken again.

I flipped open the communicator and pushed speed dial one. "Yumi? Shouldn't you be sleeping?" Koenma asked. "Koenma, I can't take anymore. I don't care what you do with my soul, I just can't stay here," I whispered into the spirit phone. "Yumi, I can't take you out of there right now, you need to stay a bit longer," Koenma said. "DID YOU NOT HERE ME?! I'M QUITTING!" I shouted. Koenma sighed into the phone. "Yumi, just because people start showing affection for you doesn't mean you have to-" "Yes it fcking does," I said through gritted teeth.

"I can't do this Koenma, I always end up hurting the ones I love so I'm better off alone! At first I thought Hiei was just going along with your school plan, but after tonight- Just get me outta here," I mumbled on the brink of tears. "No," he said simply. "What do you mean no?" I shouted. "No," he repeated. "Teleport me there now so I can kick your ass," I yelled. "No." "No you're just fcking around with me," I said angrily. "Maybe, but you're staying there Yumi whether you like it or not. You've got a debt to pay off to the spirit world and unless you want to go to Limbo," he said darkly.

"I may not be good with legalities but I sure know that that is unjust punishment!" I shouted. Limbo: The worst punishments to spirits, ripped away every part of you except for your nerves for pain. "Perhaps it is but if that's what it takes for you to stay there then I'm willing to do it!" the mini Lord of existence said. I hung up on him and took deep breaths. I felt like crying, like killing, like doing something very out of character. I wanted to get drunk, to be different from the usual me, to not follow the rules.

I dialed my brother's number, "Kurama? I'll be back on Monday," I said and hung up. I may not be able to do a lot and feel a lot, but I'm going to have some fun damn it.


	8. Chapter 8

NO RECAP!

HIEI'S POV

"YOU DID WHAT?!!!!!!" I screamed. "Well, I can't exactly control her actions.. At least she phoned Kurama..," Koenma said hiding behind his desk. I put my fingers on my temples. I had broken into Koenma's office as soon as I found out that Yumi had run away. "Koenma, I know you have a trace on her, tell me where she is and I'll go get her, and I won't kill you," I said in the calmest voice I could get. Koenma gulped and pulled out his remote. The TV screen lit up and there was Yumi in front of a bar. A guy who looked to be about 23 was handing her a drink.

"I didn't think she could get drunk," I said. I watched her take a sip of the drink and laugh. "She can't get drunk, she can't even taste anything except blood," Koenma said. "Koenma, I'm going to ask you a very personal question about Yumi," I said turning back to him, "Is Yumi a virgin?" Koenma turned away form me looking out the window. "The night she was turned, she was raped by the man that did it. We've never found him, don't worry Hiei, I doubt she'd give that out freely," Koenma said.

Why hadn't she told me this before..? "Koenma, please give me her exact location," I said. He gave me the address and I was gone.

YUMI'S POV

This guy was kinda cute. But I couldn't help but feel a bit guilty, but how could Hiei really like me? I was just too messed up. I took another sip of the beverage I couldn't even taste. I could tell this guy was getting more and more wasted. "So, honey bunny," He slurred, "What do you say to coming back to my house tonight?" I gave him a teasing smile. "Sorry, you're not really my type," I said and turned around.

I was about to start dancing again when there was a hand on my shoulder. I thought it was that guy so I just said, "Look, I've got someone at home, I just came out for some fun." "Could've fooled me," an all-to-familiar voice said. I spun around coming face-to-face with Hiei. He was giving me a cold glare. I couldn't help but smile, I hadn't actually had any fun all night, maybe Hiei could help out a bit. "Come on, we're going home," he said pulling me by the wrist to the exit.

"What you don't want to dance?" I said with a smirk. He snorted and said, "You agreed to be my slave didn't you? I want you home NOW." I pouted. "But Hiei-kun.. I wanted you to dance with me," I was giving him the innocent look. He sighed. "One dance," he muttered. I smiled and pulled him out onto the dance floor. He blushed and just stood there. Was I going to have to do all the work? The man turned off the techno. "Hey!" I shouted to the do, "What gives?" "This is a couples song, dedicated to the newly weds," he said pointing to the drunk man and woman in the corner.

The woman blushed but got up anyway. The stumbling couple made their way to the center and started slow dancing. (Only one dance) I know. I sighed and put my hands on Hiei's shoulders. He put his arms around my waist and pulled me against him. If I was human I would have blushed. We just kinda turned in a circle, barely moving. I could hears Hiei's heartbeat, and feel the rise of his chest when he breathed. This was why I couldn't have him.

I pulled away and faked a smile for him. "I'll end it early, let's go home," I said turning around quickly. Hiei didn't protest. I climbed into the jeep and buckled my seatbelt. Hiei didn't bother with his. We were silent on the way back. However, he didn't slow down as we approached the house, he continued driving right past it. "Hiei, where are we going?" I asked. Hiei sighed. "Yumi, as I figured you won't give in to your feelings unless you deal with some other stuff first. We're going to your sister's house." My eyes widened in shock. "Hiei, p-please don't make m-me-" "Stop being a coward! The sooner you deal with your family the better!" His words were really harsh. How could he say such a thing?! "Because you know its true," he said. Damn telepathy.

I fidgeted the whole way there. We pulled up and I sighed. Hiei helped me down from the jeep and lead me to the door. It was a small little cottage with a lot of plant life. (Kurama would love it here) yes he would. I could hear laughing from inside. "They seem to be enjoying themselves, I wouldn't want to interrupt," I said breaking into a run. Hiei snatched my collar and pulled me into is grip. He rang the door bell and I could hear confused voices from inside.

A woman with bronzed hair who looked like she was in her early thirties answered the door. I knew of course that she was 42 but just inherited a good skin gene. How did I know? This woman standing before me, was my mother. She gave me a quizzical look and shouted for Selene. "Are these some of your friends?" My mother asked. My sister gasped when she saw me. She ignored my mother's questioned and barely stuttered her next words, "Come in Jen."

My mom stiffened but shook her head laughing. "Sorry, you remind me a lot of someone I knew," she said turning back into the house. My sister was glaring at me and Hiei as we walked into her beautiful house. Hiei shoved me forward and I hissed at him. That's when my mother really turned around in shock. "That's something my daughter did.." She said trailing off. It was true, even in my human life I would hiss at people, weird I know. I didn't know many other people that did it except for Selene.

"Jen, tell her," my sister said turning away. "Um, hi mom," I said adverting my gaze to the floor. Her eye's widened. "Bu-but you r-ran away," she said, "They said you would never come back." "heh, they were right whoever they are. But I didn't run away for the reason people probably made you believe," I muttered. "Why then?" she asked. I looked at my sister. "Well.." I continued to explain to my mom about how I had been turned into a vampire, leaving out the rape part. She just sat on the sofa staring off into space.

Then I was attacked by a giant hug. I smiled and gave her a pat on the back. "I thought you left because we drove you crazy," she cried. Well.. That too, but I wouldn't dare tell her. ( and I can still listen to your thoughts, we have a lot to talk about later) Figures. After many hugs and kisses I vowed to contact her once every month. I couldn't believe what had happened. I-I got to speak with my family.. And they didn't want to- to kill me.. I didn't realize I had collapsed until Hiei picked me up and cradled me against his chest.

"You did good," he whispered. I couldn't even talk. He buckled me in and drove us home. When I got through the door Kurama rushed over to me and handed me a bag of blood. I looked at it and shook my head. "I-I'm gonna go take a shower," I said, my voice barely audible. I stumbled up the stairs and started the shower. I pulled off my clothes and welcomed the hot water. When I got out I pulled on my black dragon pj's that Hiei had gotten me.

I walked into Hiei's room but I could hear that he was still in the shower. I climbed up onto the bed and closed my eyes. As soon as Hiei entered the room I fell asleep.

HIEI'S POV

Why couldn't I sleep? She just looked so peaceful, I couldn't look away from her. I reached over and pulled her to me. She nuzzled into my chest. I wanted to see what she was dreaming, but right now even the Jagon eye wouldn't allow me to see into her mind. I sighed. Tonight would be killer. There was a knock at the door. Kurama came in holding a bowl of sweet snow. "I thought maybe you might like this," he said handing it to me.

I nodded and dug into it. After a few minutes he spoke. "I think it was too early to do this to her Hiei," he said, "She's was really hurt." I sighed. "I know, it's just- she won't ever get better unless she faces this stuff head on," I said. Kurama nodded. "Kurama, I think you should go see her sister though, and make sure she's alright," I said handing him my bowl. Kurama frowned, "Why?" "Well, she looked like she might break down while we were there, oh and you can help her with her plants," I said. Kurama shrugged, "Whatever, I'll go tomorrow," he muttered and left the room.


	9. Chapter 9

NO RECAP!

I woke up to Hiei's steady breathing. His black hair with the white star burst had fallen into his face. I couldn't help it, I brushed it away and smiled. "Heh, sleeping cutie," I muttered. He smiled in his sleep and pulled me closer. I would never move as long as I could. I don't know how long I just lay there listening to his heartbeat. I didn't realize that he was awake until I felt him playing with my hair. "Did you want to get up? Or just sleep for the rest of the day?" he asked with a smirk.

I gave him a tired smile but sat up and stretched. "Go eat breakfast, I need to do something," I said pulling myself out of bed. "Too bad Kurama isn't here," he said yawning. I quirked an eyebrow. "He went to visit your sister," he explained. "why?" "So your sister won't be lonely, I know you can't see into her head but I can, her boyfriend just dumped her." "Oh," was all I said. "But.. Kurama is just 17, my sister is 26. Isn't that kind of illegal?" "Do you really think Kurama is just 17?" he asked with a shocked look. I nodded. "Even in his human form he's 28," Hiei said. (I know he' snot really but I needed this to work..)

"Oh, He just looks really young. Heh, I know what that feels like," I muttered. "Well, go eat an apple then," I said getting back to the previous subject. Before I could leave he grabbed my wrist and pulled me to him. He pushed my bangs behind my ears. "You're so beautiful," he whispered. My breath caught even though I didn't need air. I haven't ever been called beautiful.. "You have now," Hiei said gently pulled my lips to his. I quickly gave him access to my mouth. Our tongues wrestled for a while but I let him have dominance and explore my entire mouth.

My arms made their way around his neck as his rested on my hips. He pulled away to my disappointment. He still had his hands on my hips and my arms were still around his neck. He put his forehead against mine. "I love you," he said. My eyes were the size of saucers I'm sure. "You-you what?" I choked out. "I love you," he said again, "And I know in your mind you don't deem yourself worthy of someone who can breath and who has a heartbeat. But Yumi, I don't even deserve you. I've killed many people, demons and humans alike. You're record is nearly clean. But since I'm a selfish bastard, I'm telling you how I feel and that I want you as my own. Yumi, will you be my mate?" he asked.

For the first time in three years I felt my face begin to heat up. Hiei's eyes widened and he said, "You're blushing.." "B-But I'm no-not human," I said touching my own face. I smiled a bit to myself. "Hiei, if you don't mind having a vampire as your mate, I'll gladly be yours," I said. He smiled. "I think we'll wait a bit before it actually happens though," he whispered. "Why," I asked completely oblivious. "W-Well," Hiei said blushing now, "it's shown through a bite, which usually takes place during-" "Oh," I said cutting him off adverting my gaze to the floor.

"Hiei, I'm sorry but- um th-the night I was tu-turned.." I trailed off as the memory filled my head. I could practically feel the anger radiating off of him as he watched the memory play over in my mind. He just pulled me closer and kissed the top of my head. "If anyone but me ever touches you again, they will taste my blade," he said. I smiled, I had a protector.

So, in a way, we were engaged. I instantly new what I should do to make up the past three years to my family. "Hiei.." I said trailing off. "Hmm?" "Can we have a human wedding?" I asked. He gave me a suspicious look. "Why?" he asked. "Well, my mother would at least want to know the person I spend eternity with," I said, "And it would give me a chance to make some stuff up to the rest of my family."

I realized I hadn't said something very important yet. "I love you too," I said looking up at him. He smiled and captured my lips a second time. We parted so I could go and change while he ate breakfast. I threw my hair up in a messy ponytail and picked some random stuff out of the closet. I opened my mini fridge and pulled out a bag of blood. I sighed thinking of the one thing I could never give my mother. She would never have grandchildren. Vampires couldn't have babies, one of the few downsides. I drained the blood from the bag and I found that I couldn't stop myself from smiling.

I found him downstairs munching on an apple. "Hey, so Kurama's at my sister's?" I asked. Hiei nodded but I frowned. "How long has he been there?" I asked. Hiei's eyes widened, "Whoops, didn't think of that. He's been there since 12:00 last night. He said he would go in the morning but I heard the door close around then.." We both ran to the car and Hiei shoved the key in the ignition. We were there within 15 minutes. The place was overflowing with plant life. The windows were shielded with thick vines and beautiful flowers grew along the siding.

The door handle was covered with thorns though, as if no one was allowed to enter. But I, being the idiot I was, opened it anyway. Clothes were littered all over the room. A bra and hair tie were hanging on the door to the bedroom. The door was left wide open however. I peered inside and nearly blushed at the sight. Selene was lying on top of Kurama's body totally naked and looked very, very comfortable. I bit my bottom lip. Leave it to my sister to shag the guy to pull her back together.

Well this is awkward. (Tell me about it) Maybe we should just leave them a note.. (Maybe we should make sure they don't knot we were here) That's a better idea, lets go. We crept to the door and closed it quietly. We started the car and left making our way down the winding road. "Well.." I said trailing off. Hiei just busted out laughing. "Gods, I did think the fox would go that far in one night, your sister must be something special, or he was just horny," he said. "Or my sister just gives it out freely," I said with a shrug. "Yea, but Kurama's not the kind of guy to take whatever he's given. He like's real attachments," he said.

"Hmm, okay then," I said. We went back to the house and we pulled out the PS2. We were playing against each other on Turok now and I was beating him for the third time. "Still haven't lost my touch," I said with a mischievous grin. I could tell I was getting on his nerves and it was fun. We were about to start the fourth round when Something knocked the controller out of my hands and I was shoved to the couch. Hiei smirked. "Good thing no ones home," he whispered. I smiled and whispered back, "Wonderful." He began roughly kissing me and of course I complied. This time though, when our tongues wrestled I won.

.I explored every centimeter of his mouth and I could tell he was smirking. I finally broke it off remembering the he needed to breathe. As soon as he caught his breath he made his way to me neck nipping and sucking. "Gods," I muttered. Just when it was getting good the TV screen lit up. "K-Koenma!," I shouted and in 2 seconds we were at separate ends of the room. "Wow, well that didn't take long," Koenma said with a large smile. "What do you want Koenma," I spat. "We have a track on the demon we told you to look out for," he said while his face fell, "If you hurry you can catch him. He's about to get on a train headed for Glasgow." I nodded and we were on our way to the train station.

I felt a familiar presence when we were approaching the train station but I couldn't place it. We got on the train and followed the ki the man was emitting. He was in the last compartment and we pushed it open. My eyes were wide in horror. It was i him /i .


	10. Chapter 10

This chapter is dedicated to dragonslayer500. You guys should check out her Hiei story, it's really good!

NO RECAP!

Hiei instinctively let out a growl. It was i him /i . The man who had caused my heart to stop, my hair to darken, and my life to be more miserable than before. This man in front of me was my turner. He shot a smirk at us knowing we couldn't fight him in public. Hiei and I took a seat opposite from him and the glaring contest begun. (Yumi..) Don't, I intent on ripping him to pieces as soon as I can.

After and hour of glaring the train came to a stop. He kept his smirk as we followed him out of the train and down the dark alley.((( author: why is it always a dark alley? I dunno, it's just how it goes in quizillaland. Btw, I'm tired.))) He turned his now blood red eyes to me again. "Nice to see you again Jen," he said. I hissed and he smirked. Hiei was behind him now with his unnatural speed even for vampires.

He turned around and met Hiei's glare. "Ah, you're the little pest that's been running around with my.. i darling /i ," he said. He turned back to me as soon as he had said this. "Now come home dear girl, it's time you return with your master," he said, I just raised and eyebrow as he continued, "I know I didn't exactly introduce myself b properly /b , but I'm sure you'll find living with me to be very tolerable."

"Like hell, oh wait, I've already been there. I think I'll pass on the seventh circle," I spat. ((author: I know some of you won't get that, seven hells, the seventh circle is the deepest most foul pit of hell)) His eyes narrowed. I had pulled the sword Hiei got me out of my bag. "Perhaps you'll come to me if you know my name," he said. "How would knowing your name make me want to be with you?" I asked.

"I think you'll find that you know me quite well," he said, "You were the child that studied vampires even though they supposedly did not exist. I'm sure you know the i lord /i of the vampires." I couldn't contain my gasp. I knew who he was. "D-Dracula.." I trailed off. He smirked. "Drake for short really," he said seductively. But I scowled at him. "And I'd want to go back with you why?" I shouted. "Because I am the oldest vampire, you received your bite directly from me making you one of the most powerful vampires in all of the three worlds."

Hiei growled again. My fist tightened on my sword. "Besides, it's not like I didn't do you a fovour, you wanted to leave you life and become something of worth. I did that for you," he seethed. My angered spiked and I shouted, "NOT FOR MY SOUL!" He just chuckled. "You don't need eternal redemption if you don't die," Dracula said. (I know how to kill him, if you distract him it'll be a piece of cake) Distract him..? (I swear I won't let him touch you, act like you- like you'll go with him) Not an option. (Yumi please, after this it will all be over) Fine.

I smirked and said, "I suppose you're right i master /i ." I nearly choked on the last word. He gave me a very seductive look and began to walk towards me. He stopped a meter away from me. "Now my dear, come to me," he said opening his arms. Hiei.. (you'll have to Yumi) You said he wouldn't touch me. (I'll make it up to you, trust me.) I slowly stepped forward into his arms. His arms snaked around my waist and I had my hands on his chest. I bit my lip as he began to brush the hair away from my neck and began to lick my tender flesh. He was about to mark me in the same spot as three years ago.

Then he cried out in agony. I pushed away from him trying to get the memory of his tongue off me. I rubbed fiercely at my skin. Hiei's sword was through his heart. The dark brown hair began to whither and turn grey as his body became frail. But he pulled himself off of Hiei's sword. "Stupid demon, think a mere sword can kill me," he hissed. Hiei smirked and said, "Of course not."

(Okay Yumi, I'll give you the pleasure of killing him. Plunge your hand into his crest cavity and pull out his heart) Graphic, I love it. Dracula was to busy with Hiei for him to notice me behind him. My razor nails went through his weak skin and I grabbed his heart, but before I did anything I whispered in his ear, "To the seventh circle you go." And I ripped his black heart from his body. He dropped to the ground writhing in pain. The heart was still beating. I squished it and he stopped moving.

His body turned to ash and the wind blew him away. I sighed and Hiei grabbed my hand. "Whatever you want I'll gladly do it," he said. "Hmm? Why?" I asked, not that I was complaining. "I swore I wouldn't let him touch you, he nearly marked you again," Hiei said adverting his gaze to the ground. I smiled. "Well, since I was your slave maybe we can both just be free now," I said. He smiled and flipped open the communicator. "Koenma, give us a portal to the jeep," he said.

A purple swirl appeared in front of us and we stepped through it and next to the jeep. "Well, today has been very interesting," I said buckling my seatbelt. Hiei chuckled and started the car. When we got home I found Kurama sitting on the couch looking intently at he clock. "Where have you been?!" he said. "Shouldn't I ask you the same?" I said with a smirk. His face turned a bright red. He put up his hands, "Fine, you win."

He was about to leave but then turned around. "I just remembered something, your sister wanted me to give you this," he said. Pulling a note out of his shirt pocket. "For some reason she also wanted me to give you a white rose with sharp thorns, a very peculiar order," he said reaching back behind his head and pulling out a beautiful white rose. I opened the letter, it read:

'My Dearest Jen,

Lovely sister of mine. Thank you so much for sending the man-candy. You know how I hate it when people pick my men for me but you found the perfect one. He can grow things even better than me! Jen, I asked for him to give this rose because I know it was your favourite flower. Even if you don't mean it, you have your own thorns. Though it seems the good of your heart makes up for it. Jen, I need you to do me a favour, marry Hiei. I've seen how he looks at you and I can tell that he'll protect you. You picked the man for me and now I get to pick yours, Marry Hiei.

Love,

Selene'

I reread the letter several times. "I suppose I should do what my sister said, though I was already planning on it," I said smiling. Just then though I finally got it. "Kurama.. Are you and my sister engaged?" I asked. Kurama turned a deep shade of crimson and nodded. "Wow fox, I didn't think you would ask so fast," Hiei said. Kurama smiled and turned to me, "The other night you asked me to be your brother, now I really will be." I smiled. Kurama walked out the door no doubt going to see Selene again.

Hiei pulled me into a hug and kissed my forehead. "I love you," he whispered. "I love you too," I said and buried my head in his chest.


	11. Chapter 11

NO RECAP!

It's been 3 months since Hiei and I were 'engaged'. My sister and I met every two weeks and caught up on life and I had called my mother every month. Hiei and I were playing Jak X when the screen was interrupted by Koenma. "Yumi, I need to talk to you," he said. It looked like he had been running. "Um, ok. Shoot," I said raising an eyebrow. "No, you need to come to my office," he said. I got up and so did Hiei. "Alone," he muttered. Hiei growled but I nodded and a portal opened up. I stepped into Koenma's office.

"Yumi, I'm sorry but I can't continue this. I have been allowing you to live three months past your date of death," Koenma said looking at floor. "W-What?" I stuttered. "Haven't you noticed you strength decreasing? The colour coming back to your cheeks? You're turning human again," he said. I had realized I was getting weaker, but the colour.. "Why am I dying?" I asked going numb. "Dracula is dead," Koenma muttered turning to the widow, "You killed the vampire that turned you, that kills every Vampire he ever turned.. Including you."

I fell to my knees. All the time while I was a vampire, I wanted to die. Now I had a reason to live and my life had to end?! "K-Koenma, why was I still w-with the others," I stammered. He sighed, "Because you looked so happy with Hiei, I'm sorry it has to be like this Yumi but it is." I bit my bottom lip. "Is there anything I could do t-to stay alive?" I asked. "Yes," he said, "But you will be turned into a human, no longer having any power and losing immortality."

"Koenma please.." I whispered. "I want to spend forever with Hiei," I said. Koenma was muttering under his breath. "There was one vampire before Dracula," he said apparently finding the right paper. "No one's seen him in a while though, but if you did find him I'm sure he wouldn't mind turning you," he said handing me a file. "You have three more months until you're completely human and then a week after that until you die," he said. I nodded and took the file with a shaky hand.

He looked about twenty from the photo and he was last seen in New York City. I ihate/i New York City, but I didn't have a choice. His name was Valeriu Ivan Petru. V. I. P. Ironic. Koenma sent me back in a portal to Hiei. Let's just say breaking the news to him wasn't easy. He flipped his communicator open and screamed at Koenma for a good half hour.. After he had literally destroyed the living room whilst breaking Kuwabara's couch in two. Finally he settled down onto the left side of the couch with his face in his hands.

Three months till I was turned back, I knew Koenma was being very generous. "Yumi.." Hiei finally muttered. I sat down next to him and absentmindedly picked at the fluffy stuff in the cushion. "We need to start searching," he whispered. I nodded. "You get a hold of Kurama and the others, I'll start on the research," I said. Hiei wasted no time and quickly flipped open the communicator. I flew up the stairs and pulled up my laptop. I typed 'Valeriu Ivan Petru' in the search engine on Google.

I saw a site that looked promising and clicked it. An ancient painting came up and I gasped. He was all bound up.. I gulped and read the information.

'Valeriu, meaning strong, was born in Romania though his birth date is unknown. He was well known for his ability to move things with his mind. One of the strange things about Valeriu was he only had one lover while other vampires had many. He was one of the strongest vampires though it was believed he had a brother that could control the actions of wolves..'

The rest was about werewolves. I went on other sites but they mostly told me the same thing. I pulled up myspace and search the name and it gave me 5 results but none looked like him. I sighed. Looks like I was headed for New York. Hiei opened the door and leaned on the doorframe. "Hey," he muttered. I turned and gave him a sad smile. I walked over and took his hand. "Don't worry, we'll find him before time runs out," I said giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Koenma's sending a portal right now, the other's will have there own to get there," he said. I nodded and we went downstairs where there was a portal waiting. We stepped through and into a dark alleyway. Kurama, Kuwabara, and Yusuke were already there.

"Thanks so much guys," I said. "No problem pretty lady," Kuwabara said. I sighed and let it slide, they were helping to save my life after all. We all had an area to search and mine was fairly easy. We all used the spyglass to look through walls and what not. Though when we all met, none of us had a clue where he would be. I sighed. You would think searching New York City would be hard but it only took three hours for 2 demons, a dying vampire, and 2 humans. "So, where to next?" Kurama asked.


	12. Chapter 12 part one and two

NO RECAP!

I sat in my seat on my way to Rome. It turns out that Valeriu had turned into a Italian guitarist in a band called 'Blood on the Window'. His name in the band was Ivan. We were all on our way to the concert right now. We were getting there rather late considering when it started. I had figured out that alcohol had a little bit of an affect on me now, but not much. When we got to the concert it was half way through. Hiei and I made our way to the front of the crowd and, I can't help but admit, started dancing to the music. Valeriu was actually VERY skilled with a guitar.

He looked down at me with blood red eyes. As I looked up at Valeriu he looked very surprised. Could he tell I had no heartbeat? In about an hour the concert ended. They were saying their goodbyes to the crowd when he stepped to the mic. His voice was like velvet, why wasn't he the singer?! "I hope you all enjoyed the show tonight," he said. Most of the girls in the crowd went wild. "Now, as usual, I will pick one person out of the crowd to come behind stage and receive a few free gifts from the band." Again the girls screamed and hollered at him.

Hiei put his hand in mine and whispered into my mind (He is going to pick you, you interest him) Lovely. (You are) cheesy, but I love it. I reached over and kissed his cheek. Valeriu pointed to me and I flashed him a fanged grin. His eyes became even more fixed on me. He put his hand down into the crowd to help me up onto the stage. The rest of the band gave their goodbyes and he took me behind the stage. He set his guitar in it's case and helped the drummer, Isaac, pack up his drums. "So miss..?" "Call me Yumi," I said. He nodded. "So Yumi, did you enjoy the concert?" he asked. I nodded and said, "Indeed I did but there's something I need to talk to you about in private, iValeriu/i."

He nodded and grabbed my hand taking me to a back room. "How is it you know who I am?" he whispered. "Koenma said you were the only one who could help me," I muttered. He straightened up. "Koenma sent you?" he said cautiously. I nodded. "Look, I haven't done anything wrong, it's not like I've had fresh blood lately. I swear I didn't k-" "You misunderstood me sir," I interrupted, "You're in no trouble." I let out a held breath and gave out a laugh. "Dear God don't scare me like that!" he said still laughing. I smiled and said, "I'll try." "So, can I get you anything? Blood?" he asked.

"You can do something for me, not blood though," I began, "Um, well I'll go ahead and give you a short version of what's going on. About 3 and a half years ago I was attacked by Dracula. He turned me into a vampire and then I left my family. I never killed anyone, but became a thief to not even put myself in human contact. Then Koenma made me join the spirit detectives. While I was with them, I found my love and got in contact with my family. Then I found Dracula, he had stolen what was rightfully my mates. So I killed him. Koenma gave me the permission to live a while after his death but then called me in to tell me about all this and the only way to spend eternity with Hiei was to find you and get you to turn me."

By the end of this short explanation my breathing was labored. It was true, I had to breathe now. His eyes were wide but a huge smile on his face. "Wow," he said. I couldn't help but laugh. "So, will you turn me?" I asked. He smiled, "Of course I will, how could I turn down fresh blood?" I laughed, "Dark humor." He smiled again now showing his fangs. "I think maybe we should go somewhere discreet through, perhaps the place you live?" he asked. I nodded and asked, "Can Hiei be there?" He cocked his head, "Hiei, your mate right?" I nodded. "Sure," he said.

(Is it alright?) Yes Hiei, it's fine. We're heading out to the car right now. He pulled on his jacket and we left out the back door. Hiei pulled the jeep around and Valeriu hopped in the front while I got in the back. We were all quiet on the drive to the house. When we stepped inside I could tell Hiei was rather tense. I smiled and grabbed his hand. I remembered first being turned. The 24 hours of pains shooting through my veins. But would it be different now? This time around would it be shorter because I was a vampire? Or would it be longer because I was dying? No way to tell except to go ahead through the process.

PART TWO!!

I sat cross legged on my bed with Hiei holding my hand Valeriu was pacing. It had been a while since he had had fresh blood. He was anticipating the taste, yet he didn't want to kill me. He gulped and walked over to me. "Are you sure about this," he asked. I looked at Hiei and smiled. "Yes," I muttered. He nodded and picked up my wrist and brought it to his lips. He breathed hesitantly and dragged his fangs over my flesh. Finally, I felt his fangs pierce the skin. I closed my eyes waiting for the pain.

Instead of pain though, it was just a slight tingling that traveled up my arm and to the rest of my body. I could feel him pull away but I couldn't open my eyes. Hiei and him were talking but my mind was buzzing. Then, my shoulder blades began to feel very strange. They were heated at first but the felt as if they were being exposed to the fires of hell. I screamed and kicked the bed feeling blades cut out of my back and expand. I coughed tasting blood. I sucked in air but it wouldn't help. I couldn't think. The pain was too overwhelming.

Finally it stopped. The pain was there, then switched off. I opened my eyes to a screaming Hiei. "She's dead! You killed her!" he shouted, "She was the only one in my entire life to love me! Now she's gone!" He was throwing and breaking things. "Hiei.." I whispered. I barely had any strength in me. He turned to me, his face red from his recent anger. He ran over to me and gently pulled me to his chest. "I though I lost you," he muttered with his face in my hair.

Valeriu looked at Hiei and I and smiled. "I'm sorry Yumi, I forgot to tell you that if you're turned my the first vampire you get wings," he said. He pulled his hand through his hair messing it. "Thanks," I said weakly. He smiled and nodded. "She needs to rest now Hiei, she's just gone through a lot of pain," he said putting a hand on Hiei's shoulder. Hiei nodded and gently laid me on the bed and cuddled me to his chest, I fell asleep instantly.

HIEI'S POV

She wasn't breathing like I had become accustomed to. Valeriu looked at me and sighed. "You are so lucky Hiei.." He said trailing off. I looked at him and said," Thank you so much." But it was as if he couldn't hear me. He was looking at Yumi. He brushed away a piece of stray hair. "I'm sorry, she reminds me so much of Sorin," he whispered. I looked at him and gave him a questioning look. "So much like her, except for her hair, Sorin's was so red.." He then turned away and looked at the wall.

"All my life, I have only had on lover," he started. "Her name was Sorin Belle Zaharia. Do you know of the story Romeo and Juliet?" he asked. I frowned and nodded. He flashed me a fanged grin. "I'm the one that told Shakespeare," he said, "But when I met Koenma, I asked to go back to the earth to find my true love again. I have yet to find her. But tonight when I met Yumi, I thought surely my wait must finally be over. But alas, she has found you. Apparently I must wait another two-thousand years."

My eyes went wide. Koenma didn't tell us how old he was. Two-thousand years old!! I felt really sorry for this guy, and extremely grateful. "Thank you again," I muttered. He nodded and began to walk out the door but stopped and said, "Take care of her Hiei." Then he left and I saw him take flight from the window.

THREE MONTHS LATER YUMI'S POV

The happiest day of my life!! I smiled and looked in the mirror at my white dress. Selene stood beside me in her own white dress. We had decided to have the wedding at the same time. Today was the day my sister would be married to Kurama(though she was already marked. They had decided to stay in Ningenkai for a year until I turned her. It was true, I would turn her so she could spend forever with Kurama. I had refused at first but when she screamed I had had the same done to me I couldn't retort. My little half-sister, Amanda, was our flower girl.

"We're getting married," she whispered. I nodded and smiled. "Thank you so much Yumi," she said. I nodded and looked at her. I wiped a tears from her cheek. "Well, I suppose I'll just have to annoy you forever," I said lightly. She laughed and smiled. We both grabbed our bouquets and headed to the door. Neither of us had called our father to walk us down the aisle. He was in prison anyway. Though our stepmother Annabelle was a bridesmaid with our mother. We both got along fine with our moms. Hiei and Kurama were both grinning ear to ear at the end of the aisle.

I spotted Valeriu in the last seat and smiled. He wasn't looking at me though, he was looking towards a certain blonde woman in a lavender dress by the bridesmaids.. My mother. I blushed and kept walking. We all said our vows. "Men, you may kiss the brides," the priest said. Hiei bent down and captured my lips and I couldn't help but smile for two reasons. Hiei just had that effect on me. And Secondly.. There was a priest here, and there were 2 vampires here and soon1(maybe 2) to be vampires.

The after party was what I always dreamed. A Masquerade Ball. Valeriu had asked my mother to dance and the couples were dancing to the beautiful classical music. After a few dances we stopped and Valeriu and my mother walked over. "Hey dear!" she said and kissed my cheek. I smiled and said, "So how are you liking it so far?" "Pretty good," she said pulling me aside. "Hey, who is that boy I've been dancing with?" she asked. "He's Valeriu, the man who turned me the second time," I said, "He's about 2,000 years old," I said. She thought this over for a second and turned to look at him. I smiled and looked at her. "I think he fancies you mom," I said giggling.

She blushed and looked back at me, "You think?" "I know," I said. "I-I'm gonna go dance some more," she stuttered as Valeriu looked over at her and flashed her a smile. I couldn't help but laughed. Hiei please be reading my mind. (What would you like?) Tell Valeriu that my mom fancies him (Oh trust me, he knows. And he thinks she's his second chance.) YAY!! (So when do we leave?) After the party (Yumi.. Tonight.. Is this the night I mark you?)

I thought this over for a second. Yes Hiei, tonight. (I love you Yumi) I love you too. We danced several times and I noticed my sister and Kurama had gone missing. We passed a mirror and my reflection showed and I smiled. A vampire could only be seen if she wants to.


	13. Chapter 13

Okay guys, this will be the first lemon I've ever written.. So don't get all pissy if I screw up.

STORY START

Hiei gently took my hand as he lead me out of the car. I was so nervous, the only other time I had done this it was forced on me, and there was no pleasure. (I won't hurt you) I gulped. I trust you Hiei. As we walked up the stairs his hand slipped around my waist and drew me close. We were at his door now. "You know it's near impossible to get a vampire to blush, yet this is the second time I've done it," Hiei said. I gave him a nervous smile and he opened the door.

Of course it was the same room I was used to, nothing fancy. I turned to Hiei and smiled at me. "Ready?" he asked. I nodded. He pulled my chin up and began to kiss me as if to distract me from what his hands were doing. He untied the top of my dress, loosened it, and it fell to the floor. He shrugged off his jacket and untied my hair. A few minutes later we were both totally nude and sitting on the bed. He looked at me. I could tell there was always love there, but tonight it was mixed with lust.

He began to kiss me again and trailed down to my neck and nipped and sucked. "Hiei.." I said. He let out a slow breath and grazed his teeth over my skin. I bit my lip, he was about to mark me. He bit down hard and fed his ki into the small wound on my neck. When he was satisfied that it would scar he began to kiss me again. He entangled his fingers with mine on both sides of my head. He positioned himself between my legs. "Are you sure?" he said. As if I'd back down now! "Yes," I muttered.

He slowly eased himself inside me. Gods he was big. I winced. "Only a little pain," he whispered. I nodded and he slowly pulled out and then pushed back in. Slowly, he thrust into me and my body started to ease up. Then, he hit something it my body and I was hit with a wave of pleasure. My back arched. "Did you like that?" he said smirking, "You're blushing." I hissed at him and got one of my hands free to pull him down into a lust filled kiss.

He started to go faster and harder. "Ahh.. Hiei.." I moaned out. Every time he would aim for my spot. I couldn't take it anymore. "Ahhh!" I yelled as I came hard. He smiled and kissed my cheek. He trailed down and whispered in my ear, "So you do like it?" I locked my eyes on his. "Yes," I muttered. "Then every time I hit your spot, scream my name," he whispered. I felt my cheeks heat up. "W-Why?" I asked. "Because it will let people know you belong to me.. And I really like it," he said huskily.

I gasped and he started up again but this time with no mercy. Pure demon speed and strength. If I wasn't a vampire I would have died. "Gods, Hiei YES p-please.. More," I repeated this over and over. "Yumi," He muttered, "I-I'm c-cummi-" But he was a bit late in telling me. I felt his body release and his hot cum pour into me. He was breathing hard and barely holding himself up. He slowly pulled out of me and collapsed beside me. He pulled me close and I put my leg in between his and he moaned.

I smirked and looked up at him. His hair was damp with sweat and the moonlight in through the window made his skin glow. I reached up and kissed him. "Good night Hiei," I whispered. And we fell asleep like that.


End file.
